Pokemon: You Want To Be The Very Best?
by XJuiraun53
Summary: Ash gets good and actually slowly but surely improves instead of hitting the reset button on every new adventure. I also want to add that I will be putting in an OC of my own, but he will have his own story and he won't show up too much in this one.
1. Same Old Things

!DISCLAIMER! This is is the first story i'll be uploading and I already sound cliche since everyone else says the same thing when they upload their first story. Ugh whatever lets just go. I do not own pokemon, otherwise you know, Ash wouldn't lose every tournament he enters. #StillSaltyAboutKalosFinals OK, so i'm officially never using hashtags again. Made my insides hurt.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1- The Same Old Things**

" **You could say it was bad luck that our first impression of each other was a lightning bolt to the face and a set of numb lips that stayed that way for a whole month, but personally I think it was just Pikachu being an ass."**

 **-Ash Ketchum**

I didn't really get why people ever really dreamed about being the best so much. I mean it was probably just that, a dream. A fantasy of something unrealistic that couldn't be achieved even if you spent your whole life pursuing it. But I guess i'm not one to talk since I have that same dream every aspiring trainer has. No not exactly being the best pokemon trainer, anything really. Whether it be a battler or collector or breeder it didn't matter to us. Our dreams were set in stone and I was just about to start mine. But first I had to take a shower because I wanted to enjoy one before I go on my adventure. All of that though starts with me stripping, hopping in said shower and a very catchy song.

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!" I sung with all my might as water poured down my back and shampoo was being scrubbed into my hair. "To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cauuusee! I will trav-" I would have continued singing if it weren't for the obvious knock on the bathroom door and a call out from my mother. "Ash, hurry up sweetie! You don't want to be late for your first pokemon do you?!"

"I'll be right out mom!" I shuddered a bit knowing for sure my mom heard me.

She wasn't wrong, I definitely didn't want to be late. I was so excited to finally get my first pokemon. I had to wait an extra 6 years to get my first pokemon and that upset me. I soon got over it despite me being absolutely livid at the time.

You see, because of idiots who started their pokemon journey without preparing first, the league had to make some new rules. Everything got ruined for the rest of us. The pokemon league wouldn't be having anymore premature deaths at the hand of unprepared trainers. I don't blame them frankly, but at the same time I wish they would've done something to let those who were ready prove themselves.

I did get through it though thanks to a little electric mouse friend of mine. Pikachu. He's my best friend and even though he isn't technically my pokemon yet. He's my first pokemon.

After getting cleaned and dried up. I leave the bathroom and enter the kitchen where said pokemon was drinking a freshly opened bottle of ketchup. And by drinking I mean completely swallowing the entirety of the bottle in mere seconds. "Hey buddy. You ready to finally start our pokemon journey?"

"Pi pika pi!" he said in earnest. Even though I didn't speak pokemon, I understood Pikachu pretty well. Most of the time I have full blown conversations with him like he speaks English. Although now that I think about it, I think being best friends with a pokemon for 4 years would give me some idea of what he's saying so I guess it makes sense.

My mom heard me and promptly entered the kitchen behind me. "No now mister. You aren't going anywhere until you've eaten breakfast." As she said that, she practically threw me into one of the chairs at the table where my food was placed.

I knew that I couldn't leave until every last piece of my food was gone so I did what I did best. Eat. Within ten seconds flat, all my food had gone from the plate into my stomach and I rushed towards the door, Pikachu on foot.

I went for the door handle but was stopped by my mom once again and a sigh could be heard coming from her. "You forgot your backpack with all of your equipment and food."

I internally face palmed myself for forgetting something so important. I literally just got done explaining how idiots who weren't prepared kept me from starting my journey. I sighed and went upstairs to get my bag, came back down and hugged my mom goodbye. "Goodbye mom, I'll miss you." I didn't hug my mom often, but I couldn't just leave her without a proper goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie. I'll miss too, I know you'll be great out there." She kissed me on the forehead and sent me on my way. I look back at her as I walk past our white fence and then nod.

Pikachu promptly sits on my shoulder and we head off towards Professor Oak's lab. I didn't really know much about the professor as a person, but as a trainer and a professor I knew quite a bit. He was known for gathering nearly 40 percent of all pokemon data that existed today and as a trainer he Samuel Oak was asked to be the champion, but refused on the terms that he merely wished to study pokemon and about their nature. Not battle with them. I understand why he did it, it was his dream and who is anyone to tell him to not pursue it. I have met him before and we exchanged greetings and a dinner together along with a few other trainers when we were told the amazing news about our pokemon journeys. Not exactly a good first impression but he surprisingly played it off easily and made us feel a little better about it by explaining that we'd would be able to journey on our own when we're prepared. So now that my journey truly starts now, i'll get to finally meet him in person once again after 6 years. Hopefully this time though our meeting isn't full of disappointment.

"Well buddy. After all this time we finally get to begin our adventure together." I said to Pikachu gazing into the distance towards the lab.

Pikachu merely responded with a happy cha and we were on our way.

I know what you're probably thinking. You already have a pokemon so why would you be able to get a new one along with Pikachu. Well i'm not going to ask for one of the normal starters. I'm just going to ask for a ball for Pikachu instead and make him my starter. I don't really care that I don't get one of the original starters considering I have a good bond with Pikachu and I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Besides, Pikachu is way cooler as a starter.

I finally get to the lab and I walk up what seemed to be about a 50 steps. Why an old professor would want to walk up that amount of steps everyday is beyond me. Although as he gets older, I suppose a little bit of cardio is good for his body. Anyways, I get to the top of the steps and I ring the doorbell and wait patiently for someone to come and answer the door. I hear the sounds of footsteps inside and the door opened. Revealing a girl with long brown hair hair that seemed to shine when the sunlight hit it. She has hazel green eyes that have this sense of understanding and purity behind them. Her skin is white and smooth with the exception of her eyelids that seemed to be heavy from lack of sleep, but this didn't seem to faze her at all. She is wearing this skirt dress with rose petals covering the seemingly white outfit that could pass for something you could work or go to dinner in. Her name is Leaf. "Who are you?" She said to me as if she hasn't lived next door to me for 16 years.

I snorted and put on my best award winning smile. "Oh me? Just your neighborhood friendly door salesman wanting to give you the deal of a life normally I'd sell ten pokeballs for 800 dollars but for you I'll give them away for only 100 each."

Leaf looked confused. "But that would make it worth 1000 dollars."

"Yep and that's not all. If you order now, I can give you an extra pokeball free of charge."

"That still wouldn't be worth it." She said egging me on.

I knew that this turned into a game of patience and I was more than willing to play, but I had a pokemon journey to start. "OK Leaf, you win. Can I come inside now?"

Leaf smiled as she opened the door just enough for me to come in. "Well somebody is in a rush today aren't you Ash."

I smiled at her and walked in. "Sorry Leaf, but I really just want to start my journey. I mean aren't you excited to start yours too? We've waited six years."

Leaf chuckled when I said that which made me turn back to her and give her a real smile. Despite popular belief, I actually know when a girl likes me… most of the time. You see, Leaf and I both like each other but she doesn't know that I like her back. I guess i'm just scared that i'm wrong and that she just likes me as a brother or something.

We both heard small laughter coming from the doorway into the lab. It was Gary Oak. "Why don't you two just get a room already. I can practically smell the sexual tension between you guys."

"Shut up Gary." Leaf said conking him on the head.

I glared at him slightly for a second but decided to let it go seeing as how Gary's jokes were always geared towards more… interesting topics. Also despite him being a total ass most of the time, he was still my best friend ever since the day we couldn't get our pokemon. We leaned on each other to help us get through it. Although it was a bit easier for me because of Pikachu but he seemed to not care at all since he hung out with Pikachu and I pretty often so it was kind of like Pikachu was both of our pokemon even though Pikachu chose me to be his trainer.

"So Ashy-boy, looks like you're late for something for the billionth time in a row." Gary liked to tease me about that since he wasn't wrong, but even though we were supposed to show up at 8 this morning, we wouldn't actually receive our pokemon until 9:30 and it was currently 9:24 so it didn't bother me too much this time. "Come on Gare-Bare, I was here before 9:30." I felt happiness rise up inside me when I saw Gary cringe from his nickname that I gave him over 10 years ago. "I haven't heard you call me that in a long time Ash."

"I thought it was the perfect time to bring it back." Gray, Leaf and I became silent for a second and then we burst out laughing. I being the one who broke first fell to the ground, Pikachu jumping off laughing just as hard. After a minute or two of us laughing we all manage to get it together and we go into the lab where Professor Oak happened to just walk into from upstairs. "Oh, it looks like you've all been waiting for me. I do apologize for making you wait, after all I'm sure you're all anxious to get your first pokemon."

When looking at professor Oak he hadn't really changed all that much except this time he just looks tired, just like Leaf does. I was going to ask why he seemed so tired, but Gary spoke up first immediately after the professor was done speaking. "It's OK grandpa, we know you were working hard last night making sure our pokemon were ready for us." The professor smiled and nodded in appreciation for his kindness. Gary was usually a dick, but he respected his grandpa too much to be sarcastic towards him.

"Thank you Gary, but I'm not the only one who worked hard last night" He said referring over to Leaf. "Leaf here worked so hard last night to finally pass her test to become a trainer." I looked over at Leaf and smiled slightly a little worried about her because of her tired state. You see I knew that she was working hard to become a trainer along with me and Gary, but unlike us: she never really liked pokemon all that much until last year when she saw the legendary bird Articuno fly over us when we were playing together out in some random field. Leaf vowed to one day catch it and she worked really hard to get up to Gary and I's level of pokemon knowledge and skill.

Yeah a 6 year wait wasn't all we had to endure. We had to prove we were ready to battle with pokemon and take a written test as well. And if you don't at the very least get a score of 90 out of 100 you failed. Me and Gary studied hard last year to prove we were ready and well… not to brag but I totally bested Gary and got a score of 97 while he only got a score of 93. I still hold that over his head.

Samuel went over to Leaf and shook her hand with a big smile on his face. His face filled with pride over one of his students. "Congratulations Leaf, you passed with a score of 95. You can now become a full fledged pokemon trainer." I tried to hold in my laughter when I heard that she scored higher than Gary but to no avail. I burst out with tears in my eyes saying how he got the lowest score out of all of us.

"Hey, I told you that if I could retake the test I'd get a perfect score!... I just don't want to do it." Leaf began to giggle slightly as well but was stopped by Professor Oak.

"OK now, we all had a good laugh, but I think it's time you all got your first pokemon." I stop laughing when he said but I still was sobering up.

I manage to get it together and I look at Gary and he nods knowing I didn't mean any ill will. I mean who gives a crap about some numbers? Your true skill is tested on the battlefield and out in the wild. Not that I won't mess with him about it.

Samuel pressed a button on some remote and a cylinder shaped table came up from the ground and then three pokeballs came out from the inside: each with their own insignia, signifying which pokemon it was. A leaf for Bulbasaur, a water droplet for Squirtle and a flame for Charmander. I looked at them imagining using them all myself but I already made my choice on Pikachu and I was more than happy to accept that.

Samuel looked at me and motioned me to come forward. "Alright Ash, since you got the highest score out of the three of you; you get to pick first." I walk up to him and shake my head.

"Sorry Professor, but I won't be needing one of those starters. As you can see, me and Pikachu are the best match for each other. I want him to be my starter if that would be alright." Samuel nodded his head in acknowledgement knowing that I would do this from the beginning.

"Yes of course, I thought you might say that." Samuel said as he went over the desk next to him and grabbed a pokeball with a lightning bolt symbol on it. " So I already prepared for you a pokeball just for Pikachu and you."

"Thanks Professor!" I look at the ball that belongs to me and Pikachu and then look at Pikachu who looks right back up at me with the same smile of appreciation for this moment. I squatted down and looked at Pikachu with his pokeball in my hand.

"Alright Pikachu, after all this time we can finally be a team together as trainer and pokemon. And even though I already asked before and you already said yes… Pikachu, will you stand by my side and take this journey with me to become the best we can be?"

"Chaa!" Pikachu said jumping up and pressing the button himself. He got sucked in and the ball immediately clicked signifying capture.

* * *

 **That's one chapter down, an unknown amount to go. Almost there. Anyways, I'm excited for the next chapter and I hope you are too! :) Also please review this and give me some feedback! Hate it? Love it? Don't give a fuck? Tell me! Also please criticize if you don't like something and it will be noted. Thanks and peace out.**


	2. The First Step Is Always Hardest

**Well in case you didn't notice I haven't updated in forever. My excuses are as follows; I've been going to college full time, I have a job and I'm lazy. I sincerely apologize and will now continue writing this story for those that wish to read it.**

 ***GO PAST THE HORIZONTAL LINE TO READ STORY* For those that didn't skip this part, I would like to say a few things. First and foremost, a huge THANK YOU for reading. Also another huge thanks to those who followed and favorited. From this point on I will write a short response to those who review my story at the end of each chapter. At some point it might be a bit hard but i'll try. Along with that I will also be posting pokemon stats.**

 **Also for those who read chapter one when it first came out, I edited it to make it easier to read, along with a few more details and explanations that should've been there to begin with. Sorry about that. God I say sorry a lot.**

 **!DISCLAIMER! You know surprisingly enough I don't own pokemon, shocker I know.**

"Human speech"

" _Human thought"_

'Pokemon speech'

' _Pokemon thought'_

 **Chapter 2- We All Have Choices**

* * *

" _ **Get with Leaf?! Yeah, I'll get right to that when I want Leaf to contort my body so my head goes up my ass! Besides, why would I? it's pretty obvious that Ash and Leaf like each other. I may be a dick sometimes, but I don't backstab my friends."**_

 _ **-Gary Oak**_

Ash wasn't surprised that Leaf and gary wanted to go on their own. I mean that's what he planned to do as well, but Ash figured they'd at the very least have a small goodbye before they each left. " _I guess our goals for now are ultimately the same; Get to the pokemon league, fight in the tournament and win. Which I'm sure will go swimmingly."_

After Ash was given Pikachu's pokeball he was handed a pokedex and some extra pokeballs. Once that was done and over with Leaf and Gary went up and grabbed their own pokemon. Gary picking Squirtle and Leaf picking Bulbasaur. " _I would say how their picks were obvious, but I thought Gary would pick the strongest out of the 3; not the most defensive one. And Leaf picking Bulbasaur was definitely surprising because of her hidden hot temper, but I guess their strategic values are a lot more widespread than I would have honestly given them both credit for and who could blame me. Leaf never really liked pokemon until last year and Gary is definitely more forward and aggressive."_

Once they all were set to go, Gary thanked the professor and ran out without saying anything else. Then Leaf let out her bulbasaur, thanked the professor and left just as quickly as Gary had. Ash just stood there shocked from their sudden exits and Professor Oak chuckled murmuring something about his youth and Ash ran out. Ash at the last second turned to the professor and said. "Thanks for everything." with Pikachu following close behind.

Ash left just as quickly as he came and headed out towards the edge of Pallet where he came to a sign that says **ROUTE 1**. It's pretty damn convenient that Ash was born right next to the easiest starting point for all trainers. "I guess it was destiny." Ash said begrudgingly.

Ash walked past the sign with Pikachu on foot, walking through the route for about an hour; which by then he felt we was far enough from the start to begin their training. "Alright Pikachu, I think we should stay here for a bit and get some training in and maybe search around for another pokemon to add to the team." Ash said looking over his surroundings. Being just a grass plains with some trees here and there. A bit farther onward the path Ash was on is leading into a forest. Ash nodded and began to unpack setting up camp by a lone tree. But before Ash could begin setting up his tent a Rattata jumped out of the grass in front of him hissing. Ash jumped back from it and Pikachu jumped in front of the Rattata waiting for an order. "You wanna fight against me Rattata?" Ash said lowering his voice a bit to sound more serious.

The rat pokemon looked at Ash with a glint in its eyes and planted its feet more firmly on the ground ready for battle.

Ash looked down at Pikachu who was just as ready as I was for our first battle together. He grabbed his pokedex and looked down at it nodding. " _Level 13, pretty high for this route. But I welcome the challenge."_ Ash thought even more pumped than before putting away the pokedex.

After seeing Ash put away the pokedex Rattata jumped into action by charging Pikachu with amazing speed, circling around him. "Quick attack huh?" Ash said somewhat giddy. "Well two can play at that game, Pikachu use quick attack too!"

Pikachu sprung into action jumping forward into a run, speeding up and keeping pace with the Rattata. They took jabs at each other seeming to go nowhere, until Ash saw an opening when Rattata tripped up slightly on a divot in the ground.. "This is our chance! Pikachu get in front Rattata and hit him with a thundershock!"

Pikachu sped up and planted himself in front of the incoming Rattata and let loose a thundershock hitting the Rattata dead on. The Rattata tumbled and fell down with a thud seeming to have been paralysed by the attack. Ash saw this and knew he had this battle in the bag. "Alright Pikachu finish it with Electro Ball!" Ash said pumping his fist forward getting really into the battle.

' _Pikachu!'_ Pikachu yelled out; jumping up and whipping his tail making a ball of electricity appear at the end of it and throwing it at Rattata who was just getting back up from the fall. But before Rattata could move out of the way, the attack hit Rattata leaving leaving him on the ground.

Once the smoke cleared Ash drew a pokeball from his belt, enlarged it and was about to throw the ball. But before he could a bunch of other Rattata stopped Ash in his tracks by standing in the way. Ash looked at them and smiled seeming to understand. "I think I get it. Rattata just wanted to test his strength against me, huh?" Ash said sighing: a little disappointed that he couldn't catch him. The beaten Rattata got up with a slight limp from the paralysis and nodded with the other Rattata. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at this. " _Well, just one battle in and the world is already testing me to see if I got what it takes. Well, I hope you're satisfied world."_ Ash thought while the Rattata turned around and began walking back into the tall grass leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

* * *

Ash was reading this blue notebook he grabbed from his bag. It looked like it had been used almost to its capacity. Pages were stapled in and a bookmark was separating the pages that things written and the ones that didn't. This notebook has everything he ever learned about pokemon; from basic type weaknesses and strengths to what pokemon more commonly show up in each route and region.

Page 50:

 _On_ _ **ROUTE 1**_ _pokemon such as Pidgey and Rattata show up and not much else. Although it is rare, pokemon such as spearow do show up here. First_ _ **Pidgey**_ _,the bird type pokemon, these small pokemon are usually caught by new trainers who have just begun their pokemon journey, since not only are they found on_ _ **ROUTE 1**_ _they can also be found anywhere on the continent of Kanto and Johto. On_ _ **ROUTE 1**_ _Pidgey are normally found at level 2 to 5 although rare occurrences can occur where they can double even triple the normal level although this is uncommon since more stronger Pidgey tend to become lone wolves in the wild in hopes to becoming a Pidgeotto, If they do succeed they will return to the pack and grow stronger. Second_ _ **Rattata**_ _, the rat type pokemon, they are known to scavenge and live in groups even when evolved into Raticate. They generally show up in levels from 2 to 6 and like the Pidgey there are those rare exceptions. Also similarly to Pidgey they are normally caught during the beginning of new trainers. Third_ _ **Spearow**_ _, the predator bird pokemon, they are known to attack those that are weaker than themselves, but can easily be provoked. These pokemon, once evolved can become quite powerful but also quite dangerous proceed with caution if in big groups. This pokemon will show up from levels 4 to 8._

* * *

Ash looked up from his notebook and nodded looking over to Pikachu who was resting after his fight with Rattata. "Alright Pikachu, I think we should start training so if we end up having to face to Gary or Leaf we'll be ready." Pikachu nodded in agreement. 'Pikachu.'

Ash looked at his surroundings more carefully this time and saw some bigger rocks and set them a few feet apart from one another. "Pikachu, I set all these rocks about 8 feet apart. What I want you to do is practice your side jump speed and distance. I made sure to put a lot of sets so you can keep running and side jumping. I want you to do this so you can evade more easily. Along with that I want you to run about 10 laps around the tree and repeat this until I say stop alright. And don't worry I'll make sure you don't overdo it." Pikachu saluted and proceeded with his assigned training.

" _OK now for me. I think for me personally I should keep up with my self-defense. After all that was another requirement to becoming a trainer. I guess I'll practice basic forms and make them as fast as I possibly can. The more quickly I can use them the faster any threat to me will be dealt with, although I should be careful not to stray from strength. In that case I will practice with my weights to help me stay strong and be able to become more agile."_ Ash goes over to his bag and grabs some body weights and attached them to his arms, wrists, legs, ankles and chest.

" _Small yet, heavy. I'll never get over how convenient that is."_

Both Ash and Pikachu were about 10 minutes into practice when suddenly a loud screech was heard in the tree. Suddenly a Spearow appeared above tree and darted downward towards Pikachu. Pikachu quickly jumped to the side easily avoiding the Spearows assault.

Ash immediately turned towards the battle and called out to Pikachu. "Pikachu use Electro Ball!" 'Pikachuuuu!' Pikachu jumped up and charged up his attack and sent it flying towards Spearow.

Spearow stopped it's dive and stabilized itself facing the incoming attack and screeched once again and a strange light enveloped it; suddenly a yellow ball of electricity came from the light and was sent flying back at two attacks passed by each other and struck their intended targets.

Ash was shocked at what just happened since he knew that spearow didn't learn mirror move until it was close to evolution; around level 18 or so. "I can't believe that this spearow knows mirror move! Pikachu use Electro Ball again and charge Spearow with quick attack!"

Pikachu sent another Electro ball with Spearow using mirror move. This time the two attacks collide and Pikachu's Electro ball passed completely through Spearow's completely neutralizing it and hitting Spearow dead on making it start to fall to the ground. Pikachu sped towards the the injured bird and slammed into it midair sending it flying more towards Ash leaving what looks like a fainted Spearow.

Ash smiled at their at victory and grabs an empty pokeball, enlarges it and bends his arm back to throw it but before he could throw it. Spearow got up and screeched louder than it has before as if calling to something. Then out of nowhere a giant flock of Spearow appear from the woods and starts to fly towards Ash and Pikachu. Ash's eyes grew in fear and he grabbed his bag. He looked at the Spearow and touched it with a pokeball catching it immediately. Pikachu quite quickly made his way towards Ash and they began to run into the forest to find some cover while being pecked continuously. Pikachu tried to take out as many Spearow as he could with Thundershock but it was no good, no matter how many he took out they just never seemed to end and they knocked Pikachu to the ground. Ash managed to get through the Spearow and grab Pikachu and began to run as fast as he could without thinking about where he was going since there was no time to think. Ash finally managed to get away by running into a thick area of trees but he didn't stop running. Suddenly out of nowhere it started raining. Pikachu was on the verge of blacking out when suddenly the flock appeared behind the running Ash.

Ash felt desperate and pleaded to anyone that would listen. "I can't end my journey here, I need to grow strong and prove that I'm going to be the pokemon master!" Ash felt something inside him burst out and suddenly a surge of power went into his legs and he began to run 4 times as fast as he did before. But he couldn't control the speed and after about 10 miles he tripped and fell the power suddenly gone. Ash dropped Pikachu and he couldn't move; not one inch. Despite his 10 mile lead on the Spearow they got there quite fast and loudly. Pikachu and Ash could hear nothing but Screeching it was almost deafening. Then a bright shining yellow light shined on Pikachu making him rise up and stand against the Spearow.

'(YOU WON'T HURT MY BROTHER!)' Pikachu then jumped up and he let out a giant amount of electric energy that made all of the Spearow fly away while also being quite singed.

Ash saw this and could swear he perfectly understood what Pikachu said. He wanted to speak but his vision went black and he fainted. Pikachu fell to the ground next Ash knocked out as well. Although there rest was short lived when the sun peeked through the clouds; it was like Pikachu had created a new eye of the storm. The rain stopped and through the now clear sky a beautiful bird flew by with feathers like a rainbow and a radiance like the sun and an aura like the most soothing spring. Ash and Pikachu awoke to see the bird fly by. Ash managed to stand like he had been healed. He didn't think about it and merely pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon. Pikachu climbed up Ash and stood on his shoulder to watch as well.

Pokedex: Ho-oh, it is said that this pokemon flies continuously forever with it's rainbow feathered wings, although it has never been spotted by many trainers so many believe this pokemon is merely a myth.

Ash then faced the dex's camera and point it at Ho-oh and took a picture. "What a day this has been huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded.

Ash then looked at the map feature in the pokedex and noticed he was quite close to **Viridian City**. "Well Pikachu, I think we need to go to Viridian City and try to figure out what happened today." Pikachu agreed with an exhausted Pika. "Me too buddy, we'll rest then talk."

* * *

 **(Guest Review): Thanks, I appreciate the love and I will continue writing my story and all other stories I may write in the future.**

 **Sovereign2808: Thanks for the review!:D I hope I meet your expectations and make a story you will end up loving.**

 **St Elmo's Fire: Thanks for the amazing, well phrased criticism. I truly do appreciate it. I by no means an amazing writer with perfect grammar, but I do try to have what I write or say make sense at the very least. I will take what you wrote and try to put it into my writing from here on. Thank you.**

 **rockingchampif: Yes, I agree. I was actually considering doing that, but I decided to keep Ash at his roots. I did this because I want Ash to go throughout his beginning but you know not like an ignorant noob. Although I may or may not change the order of places he'll go.**

 **Mokkel: Thank you very much and if that is the case I will gladly change that to normal font without bold letters. However if people read this chapter and wish for me to go back to the way I wrote my story originally then I will have to do that, but I will try.**

 **Ash's TEAM**

 _ **PIKACHU-**_ **Level ?**

 **Thundershock**

 **growl**

 **Quick Attack**

 **Electro Ball**

 _ **SPEAROW-**_ **Level 18**

 **Fury Attack**

 **Aerial Ace**

 **Peck**

 **Mirror Move**


End file.
